


Lagrange Street Bar

by Colts_Storys



Category: Original Work
Genre: true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colts_Storys/pseuds/Colts_Storys
Summary: A true story from Toledo Ohio, in a bar on Lagrange street





	Lagrange Street Bar

It was closing time at the bar that Clifford Brown owned, he was counting the money, like at the end of all the other days. Two men walk in through the side door of the bar, they put down twenty-five cents each on the pool table and start raking the balls up. Cliff walks up to the pool table and puts down two quarters and tells the men  _the bars closed, come back tomorrow to play,_ the two men leave and Cliff goes back to counting. A couple minutes later three men come in, the two from before and one other man, they start raking up the balls again. Cliff, from behind the bar, grabs a Thompson with a round clip from under the bar, and sprays the floor five feet from the men, adding to the hundreds of bullet holes in the bar, and the three men run out of the bar like they were being chased by the bogey man, Cliff puts the gun back and continues counting...


End file.
